


Denoument

by Dark_Phantasies



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Murder, Opal is a loving grandma, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phantasies/pseuds/Dark_Phantasies
Summary: Denoument - the final part of a play, movie, or narrative in which the strands of the plot are drawn together and matters are explained or resolved.Chairman Rose is a very bad man. Bede is finally powerful enough to give him exactly what he deserves.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Poplar | Opal, Beet | Bede & Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Denoument

The elevator ride to the top of Rose Tower is... familiar, comforting. Bede knows exactly how long it will take for him to reach the top observation deck. Rose is waiting for him at the top. Bede had been asked for specifically. Rose had promised that he would turn himself in. After all, the chaos and calamity of Eternatus had completely shaken the region. The Chairman was disgraced.

The elevator slows with a quiet woosh. Bede takes a deep breath, smooths the hem of the dress Opal had given him. He's taken to wearing it tied up in the back, more manageable for him as he goes through her training. He steps out onto the platform. They are surrounded by windows, overlooking the city of Wyndon. Wyndon, which had been his home for summer and winter holidays, and the occasional free weekend.

He glances up at the cameras, letting a quiet sigh as he sees the recording light dark. Perfect.

Rose is standing at the railing, looking out over the city. He doesn't turn at first when Bede approaches, but then he turns. Bede can see the toll the last few days haven taken on the Chairman. His face seems more drawn, his eyes are surrounded by dark circles.

"Bede! Son, it's so good of you to have come." The smile on his face is strained.

"I'm not your son," he replies, and it feels so  _ right _ to say those words. He takes another step closer to Rose. "They say you're going to jail."

"I'm finishing the Cup, and then I will be turning myself over to the Galarian Police force."

Bede's fingers flex. "Some people think jail time isn't enough for you. That even if you're in custody it won't be a real punishment."

"My dear boy, I assure you. It will be quite the punishment. After all, I attempted to bring about the Darkest Day once again. As far as the justice system is concerned, I will be in prison the rest of my life."

Bede studies Rose for a long moment, taking another step forward and relishing in the hesitant half-step Rose takes back. They're moving toward the outside of the observation deck. Bede's lips crack into the barest hint of a grin.

"It's more than just that, Chairman. People are upset with you. Lots of people. Gym Leader Opal, Champion Leon, Hop and Gloria and Victor... Even Gym Leader Piers and his little sister. They're very disappointed in you. Not for the Darkest Day. No, that was nothing, especially if you were defeated by children."

Another step forward, another step back. They've passed the large glass windows now. The wind whips through their hair.

"They're disappointed in the way you treated me. I've told them everything. I have  _ friends  _ now. You weren't expecting that, were you? For me to go and be independent."

Rose stares at him, green eyes widening. "Wh-what are you talking about, Bede? You're my son. I gave you everything you could have wanted--"

"You adopted me for the good press, and then you sent me away to boarding school. You couldn't even remember my  _ name  _ in Hulbury. And still I was willing to do  _ everything _ for you. And when I was no longer useful? You cast me aside without a second thought."

Bede is standing right in front of Rose now. They're pressed against the railing. The wind is louder. Bede's grin widens, his eyes sharpening. There is fear now in Rose's eyes, very real fear. Bede is still shorter than Rose, head barely coming up to his chin, but for once, Bede feels  _ powerful _ .

"Bede... Listen... Let's go back inside and t-talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about, Chairman. I already know what you asked me here for. Oleana can run the companies. I could care less about what happens to your empire." A beat. Another. "As for me? There's only one thing I want."

The next moments are fleeting, and yet they feel like lifetimes. Bede's hands rush out, making contact with Rose's chest. The former Chairman slips, arms flailing and then...

Bede watches as his body slowly grows smaller and smaller. He thinks he hears Rose yell, but the sound is carried off by the wind. Bede watches a few moments longer, and then he carefully turns and walks back to the elevator.

***

Bede carefully sips on his cup of Roserade tea. Opal's cottage in Ballonlea is comfortable and cozy. He feels more at home here than he ever did in the townhouse in Wyndon. On the telly, the reporters are talking about how tragic it is that Chairman Rose would do such a dreadful thing.

"And where were you this afternoon, my little Pink?" Opal asks, coming to sit next to him.

"I was out with friends," Bede replies, his voice neutral.

"That's good to hear. Now tomorrow, we'll need to start thinking about the quiz questions you'll ask."

Bede takes another sip of his tea, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> The last several months of my life have been consumed by Pokemon so... This is where we end up~


End file.
